


Facing the heat

by liliaeth



Series: To breed Man [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Culture, Body Horror, Body Modification, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Padalecki aka Jared doesn't want to cuddle with their new owners, but the aliens tentacles are one of the only things keeping the heat at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the heat

When Sam was eleven, he’d sat in church and listened to the reverend talk about how homosexuals were damned. How the evil inside of them sentenced them to hell, and how even the urge of it was a temptation by the devil and should be fought. He remembered looking at Tommy, one of his older brother’s fellow quarterbacks and feeling a rush of butterflies down his throat, the way he should have felt about one of the girl’s in his class instead.

He didn’t tell anyone, praying to God to rid him of temptation, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fight it. And for years he pretended he was interested in girls, pretended not to look at the boys in his gym class, pretended to hate 'fags', going as far as to bully a classmate of his that everyone said was gay, all around and acting as if he was just like everyone else. And he pretended so long, until one day, he stole his dad’s jump rope from the car, tied it around his throat and kicked a stool out from under his feet.

If his brother had been a second later he’d be dead. 

Now he wonders if he would have gone to the same hell he’s in now, if he’d done so then.

The aliens were never outwardly cruel to them. They weren’t beaten, they were fed more than once a day, if Sam’s stomach had to be the judge. They weren’t made to work, and their cages, once they were out of the ship, were generally large and soft enough to stretch out in. But that still didn’t stop them from being cages. 

Sam had looked at the sky after they arrived and the first thought he’d had was how much he wanted to draw it. But there wasn’t anything to draw with. For so long, his art had been a part of him, of what made him Sam, rather than just Gerald Padalecki’s gay son. His art gave him something to cling to, even when his parents moved over and over, having his brother sit for him for a painting, was the way Jeff showed him he was ok with his little brother being gay. Drawing Megan’s eyes over and over and seeing her love for him in them clung him to his family, even when his parents dealt with their convictions in regards to him, until his dad pulled him in his arms and told him he’d always be his son, no matter what. 

He’d made a sculpture of the look on his mother’s face when she told him there was nothing in the world that could make her hate him, nothing. He’d made that sculpture out of marble, thinking it would last forever. It was gone now, just minerals and dust for the aliens grinders.

He hadn’t seen a woman since they were taken, he’d seen his dad in the distance, in one of the other cages, had yelled at him, asking if he’d seen Jeff. But Dad hadn’t heard him amongst the noise. He was scared sick for all their sakes.

A year ago, give or take, considering how long the aliens had had them now, he’d graduated college, taken a job at a non kill shelter to pay the bills while he focused on his art. And now here he was, taken from an alien non-kill shelter for humans, to a ‘forever’ home, where alien kids pulled him close and tugged his hair while ‘petting’ him whenever they had the chance.

At first he’d tried avoiding them, hiding out underneath pieces of furniture that were a mix of big rocks and jelly like transparencies. But he’d been burning up in the heat, especially as he tried to avoid the boy. Anything not to have to look at him.

Dean just let them touch him, and one day, Sam too struck by heat to think, asked him why. “They’re cold” The boy had said. “it’s like touching ice.”  
Sam had stared at him, until his eyes fell on the boy’s bloating stomach, and then he’d ran, and hidden in what seemed to be the aliens sleeping chamber.  
One of the aliens came in, trying to lure him out with images of food or treats. But Sam hadn’t believed it. Not until the alien’s tentacle brushed across his back. He froze, shivered and pushed closer. It was soothing, like taking a nice cool dip into a pool at the midst of a heavy Texas summer.

He hadn’t been able to help himself, pushing closer. The alien didn’t push, letting him rub himself up against the tentacle, it’s suction cups gently fondling his skin, until a second tentacle curled itself around his leg, and a third fondled his neck and arm. It didn’t grab him out from under the bed, instead it lured him out with the promise of soothing cold. And when he finally rubbed himself up against the aliens chest it just pulled him up and carried him to the living room where Dean was already curled up against one of the aliens kids while the smaller tentacle brushed in and out of the boy’s body . Sam wanted to run when he saw him, but the alien sat down next to his kids, his tentacles still brushing Sam’s back, while putting the two humans together at their feet.

Sam shivered when a slick freezing tentacle pushed into his ass, and for a moment he tried to pull away, but then it slipped in deeper and deeper until it pushed up against this prostate and all he had left to do was moan in pleasure, the very last thing he’d ever wanted to do. The last except… he stared at Dean, at the look on the boy’s face and he remembered those same tears of pleasure pain, when he’d been on top of the boy. When he’d been stuck there, not in the boy’s ass, in that other hole that had appeared out of nowhere, no out of a small collection of muscles that were easily pushed aside as his dick forced its way in. And no matter how hard he’d tried to fight it, he hadn’t been able to get out of the way, hadn’t been able to stop, hadn’t been able to save either the kid, or himself. 

He’d remembered staring at his dick, at what the aliens had done to him, after he first woke up, and then looking up at the sobbing coming from the young teenager beside him. Realizing the boy’s balls were gone, his dick looking strange and at a loss for both of them. He hadn’t been able to help but think of the dogs at the pound licking where their balls were supposed to be after they got castrated. Because it was easier, because it was safer, because…

He hadn’t been able to stop himself from reaching out to his own balls and sighing in relief when he found them still there. Feeling guilty for his own relief. He’d then sat up, his back up against the side of the cage, while Dean sat on the floor, his legs up, and his face hidden on his knees.

Their cubes appeared in front of them and Sam started eating his when he noticed that Dean wasn’t eating. He patted the kid on the back and tried to tell him he ought to keep his strength up, while feeling sick at himself for sticking to old platitudes. As if that’d help. But what else was he supposed to say? That the kid should just kill himself? That he should get it over with? As if the aliens would even allow it. 

So he ate, and he did his business, and he was careful not to look too much at the kid until they were both taken out of their crate and Sam…

The suns stood high in the orange and red sky and Sam stared outside through what at first appeared to be a hole in the sky, but was really a force field that looked like a window. It felt almost fresh, like the aliens, so he leaned up against it and let it strum along his skin until he could handle the heat for a few more minutes, wishing he had paint or anything like it to give an idea of the sight he saw through the windows.

Their main owner grabbed something and attached it to its belt before calling out to them. “Ja red, Jen sen, Di ka gego.” Or at least something that sounded vaguely like it, along with images of him and Dean in the sun. It was weird, the alien didn’t actually talk, but just sent words or images or feelings in their heads. Sam barely caught the barest bits of it, he realized that, but enough that he was starting to notice how some words kept getting repeated. 

By now, Sam had realized that ja red was supposed to be him. Or he was at least pretty sure it was him, the words were often only used against him, and especially if he did something their owners didn’t approve of, or worse when he did something that seemed to make them coo over him. Oh the aliens were weird and inhuman, but he’d seen enough people cooing and mooning all wide eyed over a dog they planned to adopt that It was easy to recognize the same attitude in the aliens that owned them. 

Sam had never believed that they harmed the dogs at the shelter, he’d never thought that they were doing something wrong in regards to getting them homes, getting them families, people who cared for them. But maybe, they should have asked first? And then this was their karma, for treating animals as less than themselves. Maybe this was their just due for thinking they owned the world, just because they lived on it.

The door slid open and Sam got up to his feet, not bothering to be pulled along again, as their owner, or ‘Misha’ as the other large alien seemed to call it, moved outside. Sam didn’t know how the leash worked, he knew there was nothing stopping it, or nothing for it to get entangled with. But somehow his collar was tugged along with it, no matter where their owner went as he was using it. 

Dean grumped a bit, clearly not in the mood to head out. Too comfortable pushing himself against the windows, needing it probably even more than Sam did. But it wasn’t like their owner cared about things like that, he just picked Dean up, put him on its shoulder and carried him along with them, once he realized that the boy would rather get dragged than walk with them. At times, Sam wished he had Dean’s courage.

Sam followed after the monstrous alien, staying as close to the thing as possible. And it wasn’t even because of the invisible leash. It was all of it, being in a world that was his worst nightmares brought to life, all black, red and orange and plants that seemed to be on fire. And then there were the aliens, everywhere. At least he was pretty sure that their owner didn’t mean them any harm, from the thing’s point of view at least. But he had no such assurance from any of the other aliens they ran into. 

When they finally arrived in their destination, there were other creatures, many of them far larger than Sam, but that fetched and carried like any other kind of pet. Monsters if he had to give them any description. Dean was put down on the rockish surface, and the boy just sat there, as if unsure how to move. Sam on the other hand stared around. He knew he was scared, but if they ever wanted to escape, they had to know where they could escape from. 

The alien knelt down beside them, petting Sam’s head, before his tentacle curled around Sam's dick, rubbing over it again and again, until he nearly stumbled back, his hands ready to break his fall, the alien’s tentacle stopped him from falling before he needed them. 

Images kept getting pushed in his head, images of strange flowers and of him and Dean, a repetition of the two words, Jared, Jensen. Sam begged him to stop, begged him for more, until he stumbled down to his knees, and came, his eyes leaking along with his dick. The alien didn’t stop touching him, its suction cups as good as glued to his nipples, providing a steady suction on Sam’s sensitive flesh. 

When it was finally over, Sam stared up at Dean who was looking at the both of them before running of to the other side, to what passed for a field on this planet. The alien didn’t go after him, it told Sam all he needed to know about how far their leash could stretch, and how certain the aliens were about their inability to make a run for it. 

With the alien letting go of him, the heat came back and Sam shuddered under the sudden onset of it, finding it hard to breathe, even with his collar on. He stared around, desperate to find some shade from the twin suns. He stared in shock when he saw another human, a man and a boy, just like Sam and Dean. Only the man was fucking the boy and neither of them seemed to even notice that they were being watched. Sam couldn’t help staring, until the alien that owned him and Dean picked him up and set him down by a small fountain, flowing bits of water under a forcefield. Sam stared at it in wide eyed shock before running towards it, holding his mouth open over it, desperate for any drop it might give off, his fingers playing in the water. The other couple was still going on beside them and 'their' owner was talking to the alien owning the other humans, occasionally throwing eyes at him and Dean who was walking a careful circle, as far away from both of them as possible.

One of the monsters approached Dean and Sam screamed at the boy to run, but it was too late. And the next thing he knew, Dean was on the floor with the alien’s pushing it’s snout on his belly. Sam ran up to him to save him, only to find Dean rolling over the ground laughing. It wasn’t until he got the monster’s snout up against his own ass that he realized why. The small fibres of the things snout were incredibly ticklish and it didn’t seem at all intent on harming either of them. 

The aliens owning both side came sliding up as well, ready to pull all pets away from one another when needed, but letting them play if not. And as he laughed, Sam couldn’t help the warm glow in his chest from building, knowing their master ‘would’ protect them if needed. 

Sam just wished he had some kind of medium, any kind of medium, to put this moment down in eternity. Instead he rolled on the floor, the monster’s snout pulling chuckle after chuckle out of his throat and glad he wasn’t wearing clothes. He didn’t even shrink away when their owner took them to a small area to do their business before heading back home. He didn’t look at Dean , didn’t think about the boy’s ass around his dick, or the way he’d slipped out and forced his way into the new hole where the boy’s balls had been.   
He desperately did not think about his weight on the boys smaller body, or the way he had been dripping with sweat, groaning as he came. He didn’t think about feeling himself stuck in the boys new hole, and holding on to him for what seemed like forever before his body was his own again and he could slip out.

And most of all, he didn’t remember that the boy had stopped crying afterwards.

“At least you’re not a dog, that’s on step up, right?” Dean had said. It didn’t help.

The other humans stared at them after, the boy embarrassed, the man looking far too smug. Jared wanted to hit him over it. Even if he knew he didn't have any ground to stand on where taking advantage of a child was concerned. 

Maybe it was best to give up on Sam Padalecki, to stop being whom he used to be. At least Jared didn't know better..


End file.
